prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Alex Shelley
Patrick Martin (Detroit, 23 de maio de 1983) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o nome de ringue de Alex Shelley. Shelley entre novembro de 2003 e maio de 2004, lutou pela Combat Zone Wrestling e Ring of Honor. A partir de maio também na IWA Mid South e NWA Total Nonstop Action. Em 2006 se une a Chris Sabin para formar a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns. A participação em várias promoções dura até fevereiro de 2008 quando passa se apresentar quase que exclusivamente pela TNA. Em maio de 2012 várias fontes informaram que Shelley decidirá não renovar seu contrato com a TNA, deixando a empresa após oito anos. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2003–2008) :*Generation Next (2004) :*The Embassy (2005–2006) :*Aparições esporádicas para lutas de duplas (2007–2008, 2010) *Pro Wrestling Zero-1 Max (2005–2008) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2012) :*Goldy Locks e X Division (2004–2005) :*Paparazzi Productions (2006–2007) :*The Motor City Machine Guns (2007–2012) :*Retorno as lutas sozinho (2011) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2009-2016) *Retorno a ROH (2015-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Border City Stretch'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) **Frog splash **''Shellshock'' (Swinging reverse STO) **''Sliced Bread #2'' (Springboard backflip three–quarter facelock diving reverse DDT, seguido de um second rope ou as vezes standing) – adotado de Brian Kendrick **Underarm snap STO – 2007 **''WA4'' (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Backpack stunner **Diving double foot stomp, seguido de um tree of woe **Diving hurricanrana **Double knee backbreaker, as vezes da second rope **Enzuigiri **Flying thrust kick **''Golden Gate Swing'' (Swinging fisherman suplex) **''It Came From Japan'' (Cross–armed scoop brainbuster) **''It Came From Japan II'' (Cross–legged fisherman buster) **Reverse STO into the middle turnbuckle **Running double high knee to an opponent in the corner **Single knee facebreaker **Single leg Boston crab **''Skull Fuck'' / Total Nonstop Alex (Multiple push up facebusters) **Spinning headlock elbow drop **Springboard preparando para um back elbow smash, um moonsault ou um tornado DDT **Stretch plum **Superkick **Super kneeling jawbreaker **Tombstone piledriver hold virando para um sitout wheelbarrow facebuster *'Com Chris Sabin' **'Finishing moves' ***''ASCS Rush'' (Spinning sole kick por Sabin seguido de um superkick por Shelley e finalizando com ao mesmo tempo com um jumping enzuigiri por Sabin / superkick de Shelley combinados. ***''Made in Detroit'' (Sitout powerbomb (Sabin) / Sliced Bread #2 (Shelley) combinação) ***Powerbomb (Sabin) / Double knee backbreaker (Shelley) combinação – 2006–2007 ***''Skull and Bones'' (Falling neckbreaker (Sabin) / Diving crossbody (Shelley) combinação) **'Signature moves' ***Aided dropkick ***Aided snap swinging neckbreaker ***Aided [[DDT#Standing shiranui|standing Sliced Bread #2]] ***''Air Raid'' (Sabin aplica no oponente um fireman's carry enquanto Shelley ataca com um diving double foot stomp preparando para Sabin acertar um fireman's carry takeover enquanto Shelley aplica um Cradle Shock) ***Backbreaker hold (Sabin) / Diving knee drop (Shelley) combinação ***''Bullet Point'' (Baseball slide (Shelley) seguido de um Hesitation Dropkick (Sabin) no adversário o colocando na posição tree of woe) ***Doomsday dropkick ***Double and stereo enzuigiris em dois adversários ao mesmo tempo. ***Double superkick ***Inverted atomic drop por Shelley seguido de um running dropkick nos joelhos para Sabin prepara um inverted STF para Shelley seguido de um running dropkick no rosto do oponente por Sabin. ***Irish whip por Sabin junto com um belly to belly suplex por Shelley, colocando o oponente na posição de tree of woe. ***Kneeling side slam por Sabin seguido de um frog splash por Shelley. ***''Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich'' (Running arched big boot (Sabin) / Enzuigiri (Shelley) combinação) ***Reverse STO (Shelley) / Jumping enzuigiri (Sabin) combinação ***Simultaneous diving leg drop (Sabin) / diving splash (Shelley) combinação ***Spinning leg sweep (Sabin) / Spinning wheel kick (Shelley) combinação ***Springboard dropkick por Sabin seguido de um reverse STO por Shelley ***Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard por Shelley seguido de um springboard diving leg drop to the back of an opponent's head por Sabin ***''Thunder Express'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Shelley) / Running cutter (Sabin) combinação) *'Managers' **Goldy Locks **Jamie D **Prince Nana **Daizee Haze **Johnny Devine **Kevin Nash **Chris Sabin *'Apelidos **"Baby Bear" **"The Student of the Game" **"The Next" **"@LX" **"Talent on Loan from God" **"The Prodigy" **"The Prospect" **"The Technical Messiah" **"The Paparazzi Machine" **"Total Nonstop Alex" *'Música de entrada''' **"Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?" por Black Rebel Motorcycle Club **"Six Barrel Shotgun" por Black Rebel Motorcycle Club **"C'Mon C'Mon" por The Von Bondies **"Diamonds from Sierra Leone (versão instrumental)" por Kanye West **"Drugs (versão instrumental" por Lil' Kim (Utilizado quando membro da The Embassy (ROH)) **"Beautiful Disaster" por 311 (Utilizado junto Chris Sabin) **"The Clap" por The Unicorns (UWA) **"Paparazzi / Up Yours" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **"1967" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Party with the Motor City" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"Motorcity"' por Adam Skaggs (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Sabin *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 vez) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL Grand Prix Jr. Winner 2008 *'Great Lakes Wrestling' :*GLW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Chris Sabin (1) e KUSHIDA (2) *'NWA Midwest' :*NWA Midwest X Division Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com R.C. Cross *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 32 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2009. :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2010) - com Chris Sabin *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Sabin :*ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*Vencedor Trios Tournament (2006) – com Jimmy Rave e Abyss :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chris Sabin *'Smash Wrestling' :*Smash Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*Chris Candido Memorial Tag Team Tournament vencedor (2005) – com Sean Waltman :*World X Cup (2006) – com Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt e Jay Lethal :*Paparazzi Championship Series vencedor (2007) :*TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chris Sabin :*X Division Championship Tournament (2009) :*Tag Team of the Year (2007) com Chris Sabin *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' :*UWA Lightweight Championship (2 vezes) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jaimy Coxxx *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil na OWW en:Alex Shelley zh:Alex Shelley A